The Life of a Princess
by Lady of the Silver Mist
Summary: Not a Mary Sue spoiled princess goes to middle earth, and learns that to lead, you must also follow and that you must humble yourself before you will be respected. Some romance, not with Legolas hopefully come comedy. First fic, R&R chaps 2 3 up
1. Chapter 1

The Life of a Princess

Hi! This is my first fic. Help me out a little, I could use a little encouragement. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I may not even own this idea; I hope I do, but someone else may have come up with this already.

Chapter 1 - Spoiled!

**Josie's POV**

I was storming back to my room. Needless to say, I was fuming. No one could get it! All I wanted was to go the that Bon Jovi concert with my friends. But no. My parents were making my stay home that night, because their Christmas Ball was to take place on the same night. I must attend, they told me, as I was the crown princess and heir to the throne. Did I care about being a queen eventually? No. But did what I want matter? No. Never.

I was 19. I was old enough to be taken seriously. But I never was. They all told me I was to immature. Spoiled. Childish. That I needed to grow up. But wasn't I grown up? Compared to so many of my relatives and acquaintances? No one seemed to think so. And it was they who would decide my fate. Need I say that I was angry about that also?

I slammed by bedroom door and threw myself facedown on my bed. Hot, angry tears had begun to fall, and the last thing I wanted was for my brother, whose room was next to mine, to hear me cry. He tried to support me when I was feeling down, but his pity always made me feel worse and, when I finally felt better, I would burst into tears again.

'Milady?'

My personal maid let herself into my room through the side door, which led to the servant's quarters of the castle. I rolled over.

'What is it, Maria?"

The maid held up the ball gown she was putting together for me to wear later in the week.

'Shall we try on, so I may measure the hem?'

I let out a sigh, then pulled myself up.

'Very well.'

I stood on the stool near the full-length mirror and pulled the blush-pink silk over my head. The hem trailed an inch or so over my feet. The bodice was a bit tight over my abdomen; I would have to wear that dreaded corset. The neckline was rather low, though not very revealing. It would clear the necklace I was to wear, a gift from my grandmother.

After a good bit of turning, I was relieved of holding my tummy in, and I returned to my comfy jeans and t-shirt.

'Maria,'

I addressed the maid as she left the room.

'Milady?'

'Should anyone ask for me, I've gone to the barn.'

'Yes, Milady.'

As she disappeared, I took my car keys and headed for the garage.

The garage was enormous, housing the various cars and auto equipment for my family and the endless stream of guests. My own Baby - an electric blue corvette - was alone at the far end. The barn was around three miles from the palace, too far for me to walk when I was angry.

I glanced at the ground as I pulled away. It was wet and slippery from a recent rain. Oh, well, I thought. I have good traction. I was halfway to the barn when I reached the cliff - a sheer drop off to the right - and the slipperiest part of the road. I didn't realize I was slipping until it was too late…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Faromir

I slowly regained consciousness. As I did, I felt my self gently jerking every which way, as though I was bumping along through the air. I opened my eyes - I was on a horse! Startled, I sat up straight and cast glances in every direction I could. Strange men… that smelled… and were dressed oddly… their heads and faces were hooded. And they were dressed as for battle. Even more frightened, I prepared to make a jump and a dash for it. Before I got a chance, someone placed their hands on my shoulders.

'Don't jump. You may hurt yourself, and you are already in a rather sorry state.'

I twisted around. The man behind me also wore a hood that covered his face down past his eyes. His voice was so familiar…

'Where are you taking me? Let me off… I want to go back home. If I am hurt I can get help once I get there.'

'You are better off with me.'

'My parents wouldn't like; you are strange to me.'

'Your parents would not like you running away from home, would they?'

Being spoiled as I was, I did not like being spoken to this way. Anger boiled inside.

'What would you know? Let me off!'

With that I made an effort to jump. At first the man restrained me, then let me go. I landed on my feet, then stumbled. I sat down. More men, both on foot and on horses, passed me, but the one who had carried me stopped and turned.

'We have come at lease a league since you were found. Do you really think you could make it that far on your own?'

He urged his horse forward.

'And even if you could, how do you expect to travel in the correct direction?'

I looked around. I was surrounded by tall grass. There was no sign that anyone had passed this way from any direction. I felt ready to cry. The man pushed his hood back.

'_Faramir?_' I thought. '_Nooooooo…._'

'My name is Faramor, son of Denethor.'

'_I'm dreaming._'

Faromir dismounted and crouched beside me.

'Why don't you come to Osgiliath? I'll have riders sent out to search where you were found. Perhaps we can find your home, your family, and we can get you back home.'

'I doubt you will find anything but…'

I still hesitated. But, seeing as I was beaten, I tried to stand. Faromir helped me up, then lifted me up off my feet as though I was nothing. He placed me on his horse.

'This is Sendan. He won't hurt you.'

'That won't bother me, I've ridden untamed horses at home. But, are you not riding with me?'

'No.' He walked beside Sendan and led him. 'You are capable of supporting yourself so long as you sit. You do not need me. Besides, that saddle was not meant for two.'

'It would have been a little more cozy.'

There was a sharp, cold wind starting to blow, and as my sleeves were short, I was shivering. Faromir looked up and smiled. With his free hand he unhooked his cloak and handed it to me.

'This will have to do for now. We won't be long in reaching my city. Sit tight.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Osgiliath

As we entered the city, crowds began the cheer. I leaned forward, towards Faromir.

'What's happened?'

'Victory. Our city is safe - for now.'

'From who?'

Faromir only smiled. I sat up straight.

'Faromir!'

Another man walked up and hugged Faromir. They looked very much alike - this must have been Boromir. He handed Faromir a mug of beer.

'Drink up! This day is for celebrating!'

He looked up at me. And smiled.

'I didn't know we were to take captives.'

He chuckled.

'Where did you find this pretty one?'

As Faromir replied, I began to feel disgruntled. I didn't like this man; I didn't like the way he look at or talked about me. But, I had been wrong about people. Again Boromir turned to me.

'Welcome to Gondor… and to our city.'

I smiled slightly.

'Thank you.'

Faromir looked up and saw my discomfort, then started to lead me away.

'She's hurt, brother. I'll take her to the women. Wait for me.'

Boromir nodded to his brother, then to me. I turned by back.

Faromir had left me with a number of women, who tended to my needs, then left me to myself. The room I was in was large and open. The balcony outside looked over the boisterous, happy crowd of men. I walked out onto it, my head having cleared some time before. I noticed many women were greeting their husbands, sons, brothers, and sweethearts.

My hair was starting to blow like crazy when Faromir entered the room behind me. I turned and went back inside.

'Do you want to come back down? You may be here a while. I thought you'd want to make some friends.'

'Sure… I guess.'

I followed him downstairs and out a side door. Once again, we met up with Boromir. Smiling, he handed me a glass of wine.

'I thought you'd like this better than beer.'

'I like beer but… this will do for now.'

Faromir look shocked.

'You like beer?'

'I was raised on that stuff.'

Boromir smiled again and, as I drained my glass, handed me a mug of beer. This time, I returned his smile. Looking around, I saw some of the women that had tended to me earlier. They also were drinking beer. Bravely, I left Faromir's side and greeted them.

The festives lasted long into the night. The next afternoon, there was talk of Boromir going to Rivendell. Denethor, despite Boromir's pleas to have Faromir go in his stead, was determined to have his older son go.

As the three argued, I sat nearby, seemingly deeply interested in a book of poetry. Instead, I was making plans to go to Rivendell. Denethor, who had taken some small liking to me despite his grouchiness, had ordered me taught to rise, and had made a gift of a black mare named Shinah. If I was able to keep hidden, I could easily rise her and follow Boromir's tracks. I knew she would follow Boromir so long as he was riding Shinah's mate.

And so it happened. Shinah's mate - a chestnut stallion named Lorn - was saddled early the next morning. I had snuck out the night before to pack food, and had already saddled my horse. Shinah and I were ready. Soon before sunrise, I set out for Rivendell.


End file.
